


Robots In Space

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's see how many times I can say BB-8, Lots of mentions of Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: I can't stand Christmas music my rule is that it should only be played in December.I had to throw in a Pokémon reference.Snowpants is a old song I used to sing in 4-6th grade.There are pairings in this but they aren't/won't be mentioned enough to tag.The pairings are:Leo/SaraRip/JonahLisa/CiscoMick/LaurelHeywood/Ray





	1. Space Robots FTW

25.

BB-8 Sets The Sprinklers Off With Savage Aboard

BB-8 had heard of Savage but he’d never seen him before.

“Oh how cute you’re their pet” he sneered BB-8 started beeping loudly.

“I believe BB-8 is calling you names” Gideon said.

Then BB-8 pulls out his little lighter and sets off the sprinklers.

BB-8 is not a pet he’s family.

26.

Chasing BB-8 through 1912,1850,1944,1986,1898,1878 and 1939

Titanic-Apr.15 1912

California Gold Rush-Nov.18 1850

Battle Of Monte Cassino-Feb.10 1944

Chernobyl-Apr.26 1986

Meiji Period-Mar.23 1898

Russo-Turkish War-Jan.31 1878

1939 New York World’s Fair-Oct.1 1939

27.

Earth-98 Cubed:Boa Vs Python

Of course BB-8 had to get lost on a earth where giant Boas and Pythons roamed free.

Poor Heywood had drawn the short straw he hates snakes especially giant snakes that can eat a person in one single bite.

Heywood hoped they would never come back to this earth ever again and if they did someone else was going to get BB-8.

28.

Earth-98 Cubed:Boa Vs Python

Leo-Waiter

Mick-Foster Parent to Song Lee/Teacher

Sara-Sculptor

Rip-Homemaker

Ray-Diplomat

Kendra-Financial Advisor

Jax-Sports Announcer

Stein-Shipbulder

Lisa-Stockbroker

Jonah-Magician

Heywood-Pathologist

Laurel-Secretary

Barry-Interior Designer

 


	2. Lots Of Robots

29.

Chasing BB-8 through 1919,1937,1916,1181,1870 and 1942

Steel Strike Of 1919-Dec.2 1919

Hindenburg-May.6 1937

Battle of Jutland-May.1 1916

Genpei War-Mar.3 1181

Capture Of Rome-Sept.20 1870

Polish-Soviet War-Feb.12 1919

Greek Resistance-July.20 1942

30.

Earth-90 Cubed :Dragons

Leo-Healthcare Assistant

Mick-Cleaner

Sara-Chauffeur

Rip-Dentist

Ray-Butler

Kendra-Dancer

Stein-Stockbroker

Lisa-Hairdresser

Jonah-Editor

Heywood-Chemist

Laurel-Historian

Barry-Receptionist

31.

Earth-90 Cubed :Dragons

It probably wasn’t the best decision to send Mick to go pick up BB-8 on Earth-90.

They landed on Earth-90 Cubed  which is separate from Earth-90 because Earth-90 is populated by dragons but somehow BB-8 ended up on the dragon side instead of the people side.

Which is home to fire breathing dragons to be correct… long story short Mick ended up barbecuing several dragons.

32.

Rip Hates Christmas Music

For some reason Rip hates christmas music no one knows why he just does.

So the rest of the crew decide to enable BB-8 to play Christmas music all year long.

In January it was  _ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas _ .

On Valentine’s Day it was  _ Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree _ .

In March  _ Feliz Navidad  _ blasted through the halls.

Easter rolls around all Rip hears is  _ It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas _ .

From May 4th to May 5th  _ A Holly Jolly Christmas  _ plays nonstop.

_ Little Saint Nick  _  plays in June.

By July Rip has had enough of Christmas music forever…  _ Jingle Bell Rock  _ plays regardless.

31 days of  _ The Twelve Days Of Christmas  _ gets real old real fast.

_ Silver And Gold  _ plays all September long.

There’s no silence in October with  _ Silent Night  _  playing at full blast.

November brings  _ I’m Giving Santa A Pikachu This Christmas _ Rip doesn’t know what the hell a Pikachu is though.

Finally it’s December and Rip thinks he’s finally free from Christmas music then he hears  _ Snowpants _ all month long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand Christmas music my rule is that it should only be played in December.  
> I had to throw in a Pokémon reference.  
> Snowpants is a old song I used to sing in 4-6th grade.  
> There are pairings in this but they aren't/won't be mentioned enough to tag.  
> The pairings are:  
> Leo/Sara  
> Rip/Jonah  
> Lisa/Cisco  
> Mick/Laurel  
> Heywood/Ray


	3. Disappearing Robot

33.

Chasing BB-8 through 1854,1942,1882,1979,2004,1814 and 1902

Battle Of Balaclava-Oct,25 1854

Battle Of The Coral Sea-May.6 1942

Anglo-Egyptian War-Mar.30 1882

Three Mile Island-Mar.28 1979

Superbowl XXXVIII-Feb.1 2004

Bourbon Restoration- July.19 1814

Coal Strike Of 1902-June.2 1902

34.

Earth-16 Squared :Cats

Leo-Pickpocket

Mick-Chef

Sara-Comedian

Rip-Gravedigger

Ray-Customs Officer

Kendra-Inventor

Jax-Bookmaker

Stein-Banker

Lisa-Electrician

Jonah-Baggage Handler

Heywood-Private Investigator

Laurel-Scientist

Barry-Lawyer

35.

BB-8 Has A Tracking Device In Him

BB-8 has a habit of going missing and getting lost somewhere.

The 1800’s,1700’s,2700’s,different planets,other earths,somewhere on the Waverider and in Ikea.

So now wherever BB-8 goes Gideon can track him.

Bad robots get tracking devices implanted in them.

36.

BB-8 Has His Own Seat On The Waverider

Having BB-8 on the Waverider isn’t the same as taking off with BB-8 on Waverider.

BB-8 tends to roll back and forth all over the bridge when they take off.

He can’t sit with anyone because the seats are only big enough for one person not one person and a robot.

One day Rip finally had enough of it “Gideon when we land please fashion a seat for BB-8” he yelled.

The next time they took off BB-8 was strapped into his own seat.

 

 


	4. Mr.Robot

37.

Chasing BB-8 through 1922,1941,1919,1978,1702,1944,1968

Irish Civil War-Sept.3 1922

Balkan Campaign-Jan.3 1941

Greco-Turkish War-Nov.19 1919

Northeastern Blizzard Of 78’-Feb.5 1978

Battle Of Vigo Bay-Oct.3 1720

Dutch Famine Of 1944-Feb.28 1944

Apollo-Apr.4 1968

38.

Earth-66 Squared: Skaro

Leo-Interior Designer

Mick-Animal Breeder

Sara-Tailor

Rip-Bank Clerk

Ray-Cabinet Maker

Kendra-Broadcaster

Jax-Chef

Stein-Hypnotherapist

Lisa-Data Processor

Jonah-Architect

Heywood-Editor

Laurel-Makeup Artist

Barry-Baker

39.

Earth-66 Squared:Skaro

When BB-8 gets lost on Skaro the whole team goes because this is not a mission for any one person.

The Daleks are no force to be reckoned with even The Doctor has trouble dealing with them sometimes.

Turns out BB-8 had been trying to make friends with the Daleks.

The Daleks don't take too kindly to intruders everyone started running as the Daleks started chasing them and shooting lasers at them.

They rounded up BB-8 and found Ray who went missing at the beginning of the trip.

When they got back on the ship they found out Ray had brought someone onboard.

40.

Ray(Tries)To Adopt A Dalek

While on Earth-66 Ray got separated from everybody he wandered into an alley where he found a little lost Dalek.

The Dalek saw him and backed away from him “I won’t hurt you I promise” Ray said extending his hand towards the Dalek..

The Dalek moved closer to Ray “what happened to you” Ray exclaimed at the state of the Dalek.

The paint was chipped and fading,rust spots dotted the robot and the egg beater thing was broken.

Not everyone was of the same opinion when it came to the Dalek maybe coming with them.

“We aren’t taking him with us Ray his friends just tried to kill us” Sara told him.

“But this one didn’t and besides it’s harmless” Ray protested “it could be an advantage in battle” Leo suggested.

Sara glared at him “well it could” he said shrugging "anything that can blow stuff up or set it on fire is okay with me” Mick told him.

Laurel didn’t look too happy with his answer “he is pretty cute but he’s not staying with me and BB-8” Lisa stated.

“We should try and help him don’t you think” Kendra asked “I’ve had enough of crazy robots chasing us yelling Exterminate” Jax exclaimed.

“I agree with Jefferson that robot doesn’t belong on our ship” Stein chimed in.

“As long as it doesn’t follow me around like BB-8 does I see no problem in keeping him” Jonah said looking at BB-8 who is glued to his side.

“I didn’t come back from the dead to get killed by a robot” Laurel told Ray.

“Mr.Palmer this is a timeship not an orphanage please stop picking up strays and bringing them onboard” Rip scolded him.

“What do you think Nate” Ray said turning to him “I… I think we could learn a lot about the Daleks plus we’d have an advantage if we ever come across them again” Nate said stumbling over his words and blushing slightly when he met Ray’s eyes.

Ray beamed Rip shook his head and mumbled something about ‘idiots on a timeship’.

“Gideon will you scan this Dalek and make sure it’s as harmless as Mr.Palmer says it is” Rip asked.

“I already did captain when it stepped foot on the ship” Gideon replied.

“As Mr.Palmer said in it’s current state this Dalek could harm no one and even if it wanted to it’s friends abandoned it that’s why it was in an alley so it wouldn’t have any backup were it to try and attack” Gideon reported.

“Alright fine you can keep him Mr.Palmer but you and Mr.Heywood have to take care of him” Rip told them walking away.

“Come on Steely Gideon will make you a bed just like she did for BB-8” Ray told the Dalek as him and Nate led it away.

The bed turned out to be silver with atoms on it with one in each of their rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the last part to put in Nate/Ray.


	5. Pesty Robots

41.

Chasing BB-8 through 1936,1854,1891,1899,1962,1790 and 1904

1936 Winter Olympics-Feb.8 1936

Battle Of Inkerman-Nov.5 1854

Chilean Civil War Of 1891-May.5 1891

Banana Wars-Dec.5 1899

Vostok 3-Aug.11 1962

Russo-Swedish War-Mar.15 1790

Battle Of Port Arthur-Feb.8 1904

42.

E-34:Planet Made Of Gold

Leo-Songwriter

Mick-Sailor

Sara-Fashion Designer

Rip-Child Care Worker

Ray-Dental Hygienist

Kendra-Judge

Jax-Engineer

Stein-Broadcaster

Lisa-Window Cleaner

Jonah-Waiter

Heywood-Radio Host

Laurel-Secret Agent

Barry-Politician

43.

E-34:Planet Made Of Gold

Lisa volunteered to go get BB-8 from Earth-34 after all the whole planet’s made of gold so Lisa’s basically at home on this earth.

It looks like King Midas touched everything gold as far as the eye could see.

It wasn't hard to find BB-8 since he’s not gold  

After finding BB-8 Lisa stopped to do a little ‘shopping’ before going back to the Waverider.

Cisco doesn't need to know where his new watch came from.

44.

BB-8’s Day With Jonah

The day starts with BB-8 rolling into Jonah’s room BB-8 beeps loudly to wake Jonah up which causes him to fall out of bed.

He looks up at BB-8 who’s like three inches from his face BB-8 beeps happily Jonah groans and sits up.

He never thought he’d be a babysitter for a robot BB-8’s racing around the room waiting from Jonah to play with him.

Poor Jonah because today BB-8 wants to play chase followed by hide and seek.

Normally Barry would play chase with him but Barry’s not here right now but Jonah is.

It’s less hide and seek and more pop out and scare the shit out of Jonah most likely taking years off his life

**The day ends by BB-8 rolling over Jonah’s toes. **


	6. New Robots

45.

Chasing BB-8 through 1121,1576,1957,1590,1355 and 1713

St.Elizabeth’s Flood-Nov.18 1121

Sack Of Antwerp-Nov.2 1576

Sputnik-Oct.4 1957

Roanoke-Aug.18 1590

Hook And Cod Wars-June.3 1355

Siege Of Barcelona-Sept.5 1713

Pan Am Flight 7-Nov.8 1957

46.

E-79:Alola

Leo-Miner

Mick-Florist

Sara-Caretaker

Ray-Radio Host

Kendra-Bank Manager

Jax-Train Driver

Stein-Heating Engineer

Lisa-Model

Jonah-Composer

Heywood-Sportscaster

Laurel-Customs Officer

Barry-Aircraft Engineer

Rory-Musician

47.

E-79:Alola

Jonah got picked to go get BB-8 on Earth-79 like Rip he doesn’t know what a Pokémon is.

Nor does he care he just wants to get BB-8 and get off this weird earth.

A Crabrawler jumped out of a berry pile at him,he met a Shiinotic in Lush Jungle and there were too many Alolan Digletts in Digletts Cave.

He finally found BB-8 on Seafolk Island next to a Dhelmise poor Jonah is going to have weird dreams tonight.

48.

Steely Sets The Christmas Tree On Fire

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let Steely decorate.

At least not unsupervised it wasn’t so much as decorated as it was on fire.

Thankfully the sprinklers went off putting out the fire.

**Now Steely has to be supervised with anything he does. **

**Author's Note:**

> Boa Vs Python is a 2004 Syfy Channel movie that me, my dad and brother saw part of some time ago.
> 
> Even though Barry is only mentioned I gave him alternate forms too.
> 
> The reason it says Earth-98 Cubed is because some earths I created are too dangerous for people so the dangerous creatures live on Earth-98 and the people live on Earth-98 Cubed which is an offshoot of Earth-98.


End file.
